Urahara un jour, Urahara toujours
by Nara Usagi
Summary: Urahra avait une petite soeur? Vraiment alors pourquoi personne n'était au courant? Vous voulez savoir ce qui s'est passé? Alors venez lire!


Bleach : Urahara un jour, Urahara toujours

Chapitre 1

Bon c'est l'histoire d'une jeune femme de 24 ans (Anju Urahara) qui va changer d'univers (celui de Bleach en l'occurrence) sans réellement y comprendre quelques choses. Cependant des vieux démons reviennent la hanter. Venez lire.

Comment Urahara Kisuke à une sœur ? Disparue ? De retour ? Choisissez bon sang !

Anju marchait lentement dans son appartement tout en tenant une lettre ouverte. Ses yeux bleu pacifiques bougeaient en fonction des lignes noires. Elle s'arrêta de bouger lorsqu'elle finit de lire.

« - Très chère Anju je t'écrit pour te dire que tu as du boulot !

Oui, non ce n'est pas ta retraite chérie, tu vas devoir créer une arme surpuissante ! Ce sera bien payé et plus si c'est le génie Urahara qui va la livrer elle-même ! Qu'en dis-tu ? Tu n'as pas le choix, j'enverrais un homme pour venir te chercher dans une semaine.

Prépare des bons plans, avec un gros bisou remplis d'amour !

Kaya Ichiru »

Anju serra les dents, cette femme était un démon à ressort. Elle lui avait bien dit qu'elle ne voulait plus créer d'armes, de plus indirectement elle tuait des centaines de personnes. Son plaisir n'était pas de construire des armes à feu mais des inventions aussi stupides qu'utiles soit-elles. Sa Kaya ne semblait réellement pas le comprendre, elle ne comprenait que le langage de l'argent, un pot de vin et ça y est. Mais Anju avait un code d'honneur à respecter et dans les quelques règles qui le formait il y avait la règle 7 : celle de ne jamais créer une invention si elle ne l'a jamais inspirée ou plût. Mais Kaya ne lui laissait que de courts instants de répit avant de rebondir sur son ressort pour la menacer et forcée d'inventer.

Il en était hors de question, elle l'a créera son arme mais pas surpuissante ou dangereuse. Un pistolet à eau hyper sophistiqué ou une grenade à cotillons (tiens ça me plait bien ça.) Je joue peut-être avec ma vie mais il faut bien expier les pêchers que j'ai faits !

La lune éclairait faiblement les rues d'Osaka, cependant Anju était encore levée, des cernes commençaient à creuser sous ses lourdes paupières, il ne lui restait plus que 3 heures pour finir cette stupide arme ! Oui arme, Kaya qui entre temps était venue lui rendre visite, alors lorsqu'elle vit le pistolet à eau, elle avait forcément… péter un câble. Donc c'est donc après un bref coup de genoux dans l'estomac qu'elle avait finalement choisit de créer une véritable arme. Cette fichue arme était un lance-roquette à tête chercheuses. En y repensant elle frissonna de dégout, elle avait une nouvelle fois trahi son code d'honneur. Elle rajusta le viseur quand la sonnerie tinta. Anju ouvrit les yeux de surprise, 3 heures, elle était en retard d'une demi-heure… Elle alla ouvrir la porte en tremblant de peur. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte Kaya était là, croisant les bras sous son imposante poitrine, son regard était noir, elle devait être en colère, elle s'approcha dangereusement d'Anju avant de lui saisir violement une poignée de cheveux. Anju gémit de douleur, elle essaya de lui faire lâcher prise à l'aide de ses mains. Kaya la balança sur un des murs qui trembla sous la puissance du coup. Kaya alla vers son bureau pour saisir l'arme si petite.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda t- elle

- L'arme, c'est un lance-roquette à tête chercheuse silencieux.

- Ce n'est donc pas un stupide pistolet à eau ? Et sa c'est quoi ? demanda-t-elle en saisissant un petit stylo tout en verre.

- … c'est un thermomètre…

- Humph ridicule !

Kaya le cassa contre son bureau, Anju sentait ses yeux s'ouvrir, c'était un thermomètre pour vérifier si chacune de ses armes n'est pas en surchauffe. Dégoutée, c'est ce que ressentait Anju, le temps qu'il lui avais fallu pour créer un thermomètre parfait qui ne fondra pas lorsqu'il rentre en contact avec une matière chimique…

- Kaya… Prends ton arme et part …

- Je ne perds que mon temps en venant ici ! L'a tu donc essayée ?

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps.

Kaya étira donc ses lèvres en un rictus sadique et pointa son arme vers elle, les yeux d'Anju s'écarquillèrent quand Kaya lui avait pointé son arme.

- On a plus besoin de toi, on va être dans le trafic de stupéfiants alors ciao !

Elle tira la balle, c'était la fin… Anju ferma les yeux, elle sentait son liquide si précieux à sa survie éclater de son corps. Elle avait visé son estomac, Anju souffrait des larmes coulaient de ses grands yeux, la douleur était trop présente pour essayer de l'ignorée.

Kaya sembla satisfaite.

- Mouais sa peut le faire. Maintenant je pense qu'on va vraiment te tuer…

Les yeux d'Anju étaient vitreux, elle ne comprenait plus qu'un mot sur deux de ce que lui disait Kaya. Elle commença à voir trouble lorsqu'une lumière chaleureuse apparut en face d'elle. Désespérée elle leva la main en espérant l'attrapée. Kaya surprise par son geste lui ria au nez, il n'y avait aucune lumière dans son champ de vision.

- Qu'essayes-tu donc d'attraper ?

Anju n'entendait plus rien et par conséquent ne pouvait pas lui répondre. Et c'est ce silence qui énerva Kaya, elle tiqua lorsqu'elle la vit réessayer d'attraper une chose invisible.

- Réponds !

Aucune réponse… Kaya sortit un petit pistolet de sa veste. Il n'y avait plus de cartouche dans l'arme. Elle s'agenouilla prés d'Anju qui était tellement concentrée sur sa lumière qu'elle ne la remarqua pas. Agacée par tant d'enthousiasme Kaya posa son pistolet sur sa tempe. Anju voyait sa lumière s'approcher petit à petit, elle lâcha un soupir de soulagement cependant elle sentit quelques chose de froid poser sur sa tempe, elle ne bougea pas elle savait que c'était la fin. Kaya avais appuyé sur la détente…

A Karakura, Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida, Chad, Orihime, Yoruichi et Kisuke étaient rassemblés sur la rive gauche de la petite rivière. Il y avait une forte dose de reiatsu dans les environs. Et bien sûr, elle était beaucoup trop grosse pour l'ignorer. Lorsque Rukia avait fait son rapport au Sotaicho, celui-ci avait demandé le plus de nouvelles possibles. En temps de guerre, valait mieux se faire des alliés que des ennemis.

Le bake-neko s'agita soudainement, surprenant tout le monde. Yoruichi n'était pas le style de femme à s'effrayée facilement.

- L'instinct félin, justifia-t-elle.

Tout le monde semblait tirer une tête blasée. Soudain une déchirure se fit dans le ciel pour y laisser tomber une jeune demoiselle aux assez longs cheveux blonds. Ils n'avaient pas pu bouger à cause de la pression spirituelle. La jeune femme tomba lourdement dans l'eau glacée. Lorsque Chad avait plongé pour la sortir de là, on avait pu voir qu'elle était blessée, un coup de feu à l'estomac et une blessure sur la tempe saignaient abondamment. Paniquée Orihime activa son bouclier pour la guérir. Pendant ce temps Kisuke semblait soucieux à propos de cette demoiselle. Petit à petit, elle ouvrit les yeux, laissant aux invités admirer ses magnifiques yeux bleu pacifique à loisir. La réaction d'Urahara ne se fit pas attendre. 'Anju ? C'est bien toi ? »

Anju regardait autour d'elle nerveusement. Elle vit beaucoup trop de monde autour d'elle. Kaya ne m'a pas tuée ? Est-ce qu'il s'agit de ses hommes ? Merde, j'suis dans la nouille…. Elle essaya de se lever difficilement, mais elle ne réussit qu'a retomber lourdement au sol, Orihime lui attrapa la main pour essayer de la calmée.

-Ne me touchez pas !

Anju avait haussé la voix contre la pauvre rousse qui ne voulait que l'aider. Surprise Orihime retira lentement sa main, qu'avait-elle donc fait pour l'énervée ? Sa Anju semblait l'avoir compris et culpabilisa de son odieux acte.

- Hum excusez-moi. Mais qui êtes-vous ?

Orihime récupéra son adorable sourire avant de se présenter.

- Bonjour, je suis Orihime Inoue enchantée ! Et vous ?

-… Enchantée, Anju Urahara.

GROS BLANC. Cet individu avait un lien de parenté avec leur fou savant ?


End file.
